Shadow's Falling
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: When Tai was four his mother gave birth to twins, Hikari and Nikorasu. One night Nick was kidnapped and the memories of his little brother fade into dreams. Just before the new adventure Davis moves to Odaiba and Tai and even Kari feel like they know him.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This was an idea I had while I wasn't paying attention in my Physics class, which I became more interested in while I was in the bathroom, to much information you say!?...Well, yeah I guess it was, I was brushing my hair if it helps. Anyways so the more I thought on it the more I wanted to do it, and I guess I did. Oh and I always wanted to write a story called Shadow's Falling, and so for the time being if I cannot come up with a better title this story is called Shadow's Falling.

**Summary: ** When Tai Kamiya was four his mother gave birth to twins, Hikari and Nikorasu . One night Nikorasu was kidnapped and the memories of his little brother faded into dreams. Years later just as the new adventure starts a new student comes to Odaiba, Davis Motomiya, and Tai can't help but get this familiar feeling. (Yes it's a alternated version of Season 2)

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor shall I ever own Digimon. Although I have read many stories here, and if you see something that is even mildly familiar, I apologize and please tell me.

* * *

_Shadow's Falling_

_Prologue  
_

**It was more of a dream than an actual memory. Just fuzzy scenes that played in my head that I only could relive in my sleep. **

_My parents stood in front of me, both looking incredibly happy. My mother's stomach swollen, one of her hands rested on top of it the other clasping my father's own hand._

"_Twins! Can you believe it! Twins." my mother breathed the last word. My father nodded placing his free hand on the side of her stomach._

"_I know, I can hardly believe it myself." he whispered. I walked towards them and grasped the hem of my mother's shirt and tugged with my still chubby fingers._

"_Mommy, what does twins mean?" I asked. My mother exchanged looks with my dad then looked down at me her smile widening._

"_It means that instead of one baby, there's going to be two!"_

_My dad released my mom and crouched down in front of me grasping my shoulders giving me a playful shake. "You hear that son? You're going to have have two brothers or sisters now."_

"_Two!" I gasped happily, my dad smiled warmly and ruffled my hair._

"_That's right Taichi."_

**It seemed that nothing could spoil the happy atmosphere that enveloped us all... **

**nothing.**

_I was sitting in a waiting room, my legs still far too short to reach the floor once I sat in a chair. The television in the far corner buzzed with some show that I had stopped watching because I didn't understand. My Aunt sat next to me casually flipping through a magazine not at all reflecting the excitement that I was feeling, or the boredom. _

"_Auntie," I said staring down at the floor swinging my feet. My Aunt marked her page then turned her attention to me. _

"_When are Mommy, Daddy, and the babies coming back?" I asked lifting my gaze so that I now was staring at the white door hopping someone would come out._

"_Soon dear, delivering a baby takes a long time." she replied offering me a small smile._

"_How come I couldn't go with them?"_

"_Because Tai, you don't have the stomach for it." she said picking her magazine up then paused. "Oh and your too young."_

"_I'm not too young! I'm four." I retorted holding up four fingers to emphasize my point._

_My Aunt chuckled "How silly of me, you are old enough but, there is also a height requirement."_

_I crossed my arms and let out a huffed sigh, just then the white door opened my father standing there is some weird green clothing. "Do you want to see them?" he asked obviously out of breath._

_My Aunt took my hand and led me through the door and down a white hallway until we came upon a small room. My mother lay on a bed, her face wet with sweat and her hair plastered to her skin. When she saw me, her mouth turned upward in a tired smile._

"_Do you want to see your new brother and sister?" she asked, I nodded. I was suddenly lifted upward my father's breath tickling my neck, he walked over to two identical clear boxes each with a small infant inside._

"_This is your new sister Hikari." he said gesturing towards the baby who was wrapped in a pink blanket. He then turned me toward the baby in a blue blanket. "And this is your brother Nikorasu."_

_There were so many questions running through my head and of course I asked the one that seemed the most important. "When can I play with them?"_

_My mother laid her head against the pillow closing her eyes. My dad set me back down. "Not for a while."_

**I never did get to play with Nikorasu **

_My mom and dad brought Hikari and Nikorasu home a week later.. And during the time arrived I was amazed at how small they were, how they ate out of a bottle, but most important, how come they didn't have to use the toilet like I did?_

_But after a few nights that involved me being awoken by one or both of their cries and the non existent attention I was receiving I was wondering when they were going to leave. Although, I have never seen my mother nor my father look so happy even with the dark circles under their eyes._

_I watch as dad placed Hikari in her crib for bed. He stroked her head than Nikorasu's. Out of the corner of his eye he saw me standing and watching in the doorway. With a sigh he walked over and bent down to be at eye level._

"_I know you probably don't like Kari or Nick right now, we still love you and I know you must know that. It's just that your brother and sister need a lot of care from mommy and I but, soon enough they're going to need you."_

"_They will?"_

_My dad nodded. "That's right, your their big brother, and that means when they get older they are going to need __you__ to protect them."_

_I thought about this for a moment then nodded, "Okay Daddy, I'll protect Kari and Nick." I promised._

**I guess I broke that promise **

_Kari and Nick had only been home for nearly five months. Their cries at night had cut back a little...a little. After being able to spend some time with them without mom and dad's constant warnings of what I shouldn't do I was beginning to resent Nick and Kari much less. I knew I was beginning to love them and I didn't mind that feeling at all. Then there was this one night, my sleep had gone uninterrupted for the most part until the sound of something crashing and breaking echoed through our apartment, the source from Kari and Nick's room. One of them started to wail loudly._

_Not a minute later my mother's scream rattled the walls. "No! Not my baby!"_

_I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the nursery. Mom was on her knees before the window, shattered glass was scattered in front of her. She was rocking back and forth one of the babies clutched closely to her chest. Dad was holding onto her tightly._

"_Mommy? Daddy?" I said softly, they didn't seem to hear me. My mother's shoulders shook with each sob._

"_He's gone, my baby, my baby."_

_Dad seemed to realize that I was there without letting my mother go he helped her up. "Tai go to your room."_

"_But," I said. My dad led my mom out of the room, his eyes filled with tears that threatened to flow over._

"_Please Tai just go to your room." my father almost begged, I did as I was told but, I left my door open and sat on my bed. So I listened to my father on the phone while he called the police, the sirens that wailed in the distance and came closer until they were right in front of our building, my mother's weeping._

_The police got a report, promised that they would do their best, and left. I knew even then, that that promise all my parents hopes were riding on that promise._

_And so we waited for days, those days turned to weeks, weeks to months and then finally those months added up to a year._

_The time played their deadly toll on my parents, my father whom I had always thought to be a being of never ending joy turned to a much more gray faded man who just seemed to go day to day like a shadow, never really there. My mother took it the worst, for the first few months there was never a moment where she wasn't touching Kari, afraid that if she couldn't feel her Kari would just disappear. Or that her very existence was based on knowing that Kari was safe, and for all I knew, it very well could. My mom barely slept, barely ate, all her personal needs just drained from her._

_After a year, the police arrived at our door. They gave us their condolences and said that Nikorasu's kidnapping case had become "active but cold". They would follow any leads if they came up but, there was little chance that Nikorasu would be found given the amount of time that had passed._

_To say the least my parents were crushed. As more time passed, they began to show signs of their past selves but, as they returned other things began to disappear. The pictures of Nick that had been taken during his short time with us, his crib, toys, all gone. My parents stooped speaking about him, i was as if he never existed, and that is how my mom and dad wanted to remember him, by not remembering him at all. And soon enough I began to believe he never really existed either._

_It wasn't until I was eleven and it was Kari's seventh birthday, I sat at the kitchen table helping my mom make one of her glutton free cakes, and by helping I mean trying tot get her to bake a real cake. While she was applying the delicate frosting which once done would say "Happy Birthday" a sudden thought entered my head, it sounded harmless enough._

"_Mom wouldn't today also be Nikorasu's birthday?"_

_My mom clenched down to hard on the tube of frosting creating a mountain of pink frosting on the cake's surface. Here eyes got a far away look in them, she didn't blink for a while, and when she finally did she shook her head._

"_No, no it wouldn't Tai. Nikorasu was just your imaginary friend when you were little, just imaginary." she whispered now I had a hard time deciding if she was telling me, or telling herself._

_The heartache and sorrow that lingered in her eyes for the rest of the day I knew was my fault. I didn't want her to look that way again, so I never asked about Nikorasu again. But I didn't stop thinking about him, from time to time I wondered how things might have been different if he was still around._

_What would he be like, what he would like. Would he and I get along? Would he and Kari get along?_

_In my time in the Digital World I began to think what if he was here. What his digimon partner might have been, what his crest would be, would I be able to protect him like Matt did for T.K. But, I already knew the answer to that, _**_no._**

_When we found out Kari was the eighth digidestined, I though that this would mean that Nikorasu where ever he was would be one too. These were just thoughts and beliefs I would never be able to see how they would turn out and if they were true._

**Or so I thought**

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Final Thought: **_Perhaps I should say a few things, One, the age of Tai had to be a four year difference between him and Kari and "Nick". Because, well with me I can remember back to when I was two, but I doubt everyone else can. Two, if people don't like the name Nikorasu, I'm sorry but I decided to name him after my friend. Three, I have barely ever been in a hospital so if the details are wrong, I'm sorry. _

_I need to watch Enter Flamedramon before I can update, which makes me pretty happy. And now for our favorite thing...can you please review? If you read it please review, and if there are flames be gentle I'm very sensitive. Until the next chapter, this is Prodigious Discourse signing out._


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Hello well, here is Chapter One of _Shadow's Falling._ I would have had this chapter done a few...hours sooner but, there was a bit, of a terrible occurrence. Also I would like to start off with saying that _Shadow's Falling _is most definitely **_not_** a Daikari in any form also Davis may seem a tad bit different because I believe the person we become is based on who we grow up with and what we are exposed to.

**Summary: ** When Tai Kamiya was four his mother gave birth to twins, Hikari and Nikorasu . One night Nikorasu was kidnapped and the memories of his little brother faded into dreams. Years later just as the new adventure starts a new student comes to Odaiba, Davis Motomiya, and Tai can't help but get this familiar feeling. (Yes it's a alternated version of Season 2)

**Thank-you(s): **Thank-you very much to those who reviewed my Epilogue: **Twilharp, PrincessJaded, Tinabedina and Tharrow.**

Added _Shadow's Falling_ to their story alert: **Metal Blade, after the battle (the periods make it disappear), Tinabedina PrincessJaded Booklover13, blacklightningwolf and Tharrow.**

Added _Shadow's Falling _to their favorite stories: **Tawny-chan 89, tyson55, and Metal Blade 56**

**Some people obviously get more than one thank-you. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong.**

**Dedication: **This previous Sunday, April 26th my cousin died because of massive internal injuries due to a car crash, he was only 19. Therefore from this chapter onward I would like to dedicate this story to my cousin Greg.

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor shall I ever own Digimon. Although I have read many stories here, and if you see something that is even mildly familiar, I apologize and please tell me.

* * *

_Shadow's Falling_

_Chapter One_

Kari sat patiently at her desk waiting for her teacher to start class for the first day of school. Some of the other students stood around talking to friends they haven't seen since the beginning of Summer break. The final bell rang, there was a jolt as they rushed back to their assigned desks. Their new teacher walked to the front of the classroom he placed his hand on his desk equally apart.

"Alright class I am your new teacher Mr. Hamamsaki and we have two new students to Odaiba." Kari's face brightened at the sight of her old friend and in return T.K smiled gaily back.

"Hello, I'm T.K." said T.K giving a slight bow in front of the class.

"Please take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her her neck." Mr. Hamasaki instructed not bothering to look up Kari's name.

T.K happily took the empty seat beside Kari. "Together again."

"Just like old times." Karo agreed, they looked at the spiky auburn haired boy who still stood in the front.

"Hi, I'm Davis." he said barely lifting his mahogany eyes to look at the class.

Mr. Hamasaki nodded his head. "There is a empty desk in the back." he said, Davis mumbled his thanks and walked over to his seat. Kari and T.K watched him without taking his eyes off of Davis T.K leaned closer to Kari.

"If he had a pair of goggles, he'd look almost exactly like Tai." he whispered.

Kari nodded, she continued to stare at Davis. She could explain, he just seemed so familiar. Davis must have sensed her staring because he looked over to her one of his eyebrows raised. Kari quickly averted her attention back to her desk.

"For your first lesson of the year, you'll learn your favorite subject of all, math." Mr. Hamasaki droned earning a unanimous groan from his new students.

"Our teacher looks like a Ogremon." T.K observed. Kari covered her mouth to muffle to the laughter that threatened to escape.

.:......:.

The remainder of the day dragged on, their heads filled with what appeared to be useless information gained on the first day. T.K and Kari walked side by side to the room that held all the student's storage.

"At least today wasn't that bad." Kari offered, T.K lifted his hat slightly to scratch his head.

"Yeah sure, that just mean tomorrow is going to be worse. Hey wait isn't that Davis?" he asked looking ahead. The new spiky hair student stood in front of one of the many columns of cubbie holes.

"Hi Davis!" Kari greeted walking over to him, Davis picked up his book bag slipping it onto one of his shoulders.

"Hey uh,.." he paused not knowing her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kari and you already know T.K." she said still smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Kari and T.J. " Davis said giving a lopsided smile of his own.

"It's T.K, not T.J." T.K corrected, Davis turned his attention back to his assigned cubby nodding all the while.

"Sorry I guess I'm not that good with names, I'll get it next time C.K." he apologized, before T.K could correct him again a girl with lavender hair entered the room of piece of paper in hand.

"Hi Yolei." T.K greeted.

"Oh hey T.K." Yolei returned the greeting before turning to Kari, "You're Kari Kamiya right?"

Kari bobbed her head in response "Yeah, that's me."

Yolei unfolded the paper. "I got this email from your brother."

Kari quickly read the short message a sudden glint appearing in her eye. "Tai needs help." with that she took off towards the computer lab Yolei right behind her.

"Wait for me!" T.K started to follow the two girls but, stopped at the doorway and turned to look Davis.

"You coming?"

Davis looked at T.K oddly, "Why?"

T.K merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just feel like you need to come."

Davis looked down at his feet contemplating after a moment he looked back at T.K a mischievous look in his eye. "Alright see you there." he said and sped past T.K out of the room.

"See you there T.A!"

T.K's face colored a cherry red "It's T.K!" he shouted taking off after Davis.

Down the hall, T.K having caught up with Davis along the way they saw Kari and Yolei had already made it to the computer lab a new comer sitting in front of one of the computers.

"...but, I stayed up last night playing Trigonometry Trivia." Izzy explained then gave a dreamy sigh "Great times."

T.K couldn't help but roll his eyes at Izzy, _I guess he'll never change,_ he thought.

"I've gotten to level thirty." Davis said looking around the unfamiliar room, when all eyes were on him Davis suddenly found his shoes very interesting an embarrassed expression present in his face.

"Level thirty! That's nothing once I made it to level sixty two!" said Izzy then took notice of who he was talking to. "You look familiar, have we met?"

"This is Davis, he just moved here." Kari explained.

"Oh." a beep from the computer caught Izzy's attention, he looked at the screen and gasped. "The gate to the Digital World has been opened! Prodigious!"

"Hey guys, what's the Digital World? Is it a new amusement park?" Yolei asked speaking for the first time since entering the room.

Izzy, Kari, and T.K looked at one another unsure of what to say. Davis grabbed his chin and stared thoughtfully at the computers.

"It's a place, with lots of monsters called Digimon." he said finally, once again Davis found that he was center of attention.

"How do you know that?" Kari asked stepping towards Davis, he looked away from her.

"I don't know." he mumbled, no one looked convinced.

"I know! Lets all go to the Digital World!" said Yolei breaking the awkward silence.

"Yolei!" a small boy with bowl shaped hair cut shouted from the hallway "You promised you would fix my computer tonight."

"Oh I forgot!" Yolei said almost mopping, she gave a final look at the computer then left with the boy.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Kari said loudly pulling out her digivice, T.K and Izzy followed her example.

"I-I want to go too." Davis said suddenly.

"But, Davis you can't only those with Digivices can go besides, you don't have any reason for going."

Davis hands clenched into fists as he glared at the trio, "Yes I do! I have to go! And just because I don't have some digivice doesn't mean you can stop me!" he said with a passion much to the surprise to the others. Just then three balls of light of different colors shot out of the computer Davis caught the blue one, while the other two went out of the computer lab.

Davis opened his hands to look at the object he now held. It was blue and white curved oval shaped device. He turned it over in his hand so that the others could see it. "What's this?"

Izzy gasped, "It's a digivice!"

Kari looked down at her own digivice slightly confused. "But, it's a newer model than ours."

T.K covered his own digivice with his hand. "What does this mean Izzy?"

"Well, I.." Izzy began, but Kari cut him off.

"I'm going to help my brother." she stated shoving her device toward the computer screen.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, Kari glared at the screen before a white light emitted from the screen pulling her in. Davis had to blink a few times to register that what he saw actually happened."

"Here we go." T.K murmured holding his digivice out to the computer, just like Kari the same light and T.K too was gone.

Davis continued to watch in amazement, "It's your turn, unless your afraid." said Izzy breaking him out of his trance.

"I'm not afraid." Davis stuttered stepping towards the computer. _Maybe just a little _he thought holding his new digivice to the computer and was pulled in.

When Davis had reopened his eyes not knowing when he actually closed them he saw that Kari and T.K stood before him, while Davis was still on the ground.

"So this is the Digital World?" he said brushing the dirt from his arms after he stood back up noticing his different outfit. "This place comes with a whole new wardrobe." he mused observing his new clothing.

Kari and T.K didn't spare him much of a glance their sights for the most part were glued to their digivices. "He can't be to far." Kari said to T.K, he gave a brief nod together they began to walk into the familiar land toward the direction that Kari knew her brother was. Davis saw no other choice but, to follow him.

The walk was silent beside the memories of this world being shared between T.K and Kari. Davis didn't bother to listen knowing he wouldn't understand. They further ventured their path when Davis noticed something that was out of place, a vending machine.

"A vending machine? Here?" Davis said aloud he bent down to pick up a rock and chucked it at the machine, instantly regretting it as multiple piles of living green sludge spilled out. Davis yelped and fell gracelessly backwards, the green blobs starting to circle him.

Kari and T.K turned to look at him and seeing the situation he was in and laughed. Davis felt his ears grow hot as he stood back up once the Digimon had left.

"Yeah, yeah real funny. So those were Digimon?" he asked glancing back.

"Yes, but there are a lot meaner Digimon than those Numemon." said T.K

"And cuter." Kari added as they continued their way.

"Um, it's not like all Digimon come out of vending machines right?" asked Davis.

Kari just shook her head, her lips curving into a knowing smile.

"Look!" T.K shouted pointing directly ahead. Four figures, one in the front was far taller than the others.

"T.K!" Patamon shouted gleefully flying straight into T.K's open arms.

"Patamon!" T.K said just as happily hugging his Digimon close.

"Kari!" Gatomon meowed jumping at Kari who caught her and hugged her.

"It's about time you guys...got, here." said Tai then caught sight of Davis, a lump beginning to form in his throat. Tai didn't understand why but, he felt like he had just saw something he had thought to be lost. With a brief shake of his head coming back to his senses Tai turned to his younger sister. "Who's that." he asked indicating Davis.

"His name is Davis, he's new." Kari replied then took notice of Gatomon's missing tail ring. "Gatomon what happened to your tail ring?" as Gatomon diverted her gaze Kari's became more serious. "Tell me everything."

As Gatomon retold her tale of how she was attacked by a Unimon resulting in the loss of her tail ring Tai led the small group back to the cave that he was hiding in before. By the time they had gotten to the large area inside the cave where a egg rested in the center Gatomon was rapping up her story.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon his slaves. He said, "I am the Digimon Emperor." I hear we have to punch a time clock too." Gatomon finished somewhat sadly.

"Another human? You mean someone can come here besides us? There goes the neighborhood." said T.K.

Patamon jumped off of T.K's hat and started to flap his ears. "He's got this strange new digivice too, and because of it we can't digivolve."

T.K and Kari both turned to Davis. "Show them yours."

Davis stared at the two for a second before understanding. "Oh, like this one?" he asked showing the two Digimon his new digivice.

Gatomon's fur bristled pointing one of her paws at Davis. "That's it! You're working for the Digimon Emperor!"

Davis seemed to bristle himself at the accusation, that is if he could. "I don't work for anybody! Besides I just got this thing when it came out of the computer."

No one saw the shock that spread across Tai's face. _So that's what came out of the egg when I picked it up! Three new digivices but, why did this kid get one? What's his purpose in the Digital World? _

Gatomon began to shake in anger. "The digivice is draining our power so we're as weak as kittens."

Tai crossed his arms. "That must be why Agumon couldn't digivolve, so much for my bike theory."

"The digimon uses these dark rings to control digimon once these rings capture a digimon they're his slaves for life." said Patamon beating his wings slower his face glum.

"These collars do everything but, get rid of flees." Gatomon muttered.

T.K took notice of the egg in the middle of the cavern, "It looks like a deflated beach ball, that's why it's got a spike through it." he said stepping up towards the egg.

"Yeah, and it's as heavy as my mom's meat loaf." Tai added.

T.K placed both of his hands on either side of the egg and pulled on it with a final grunt he stood back up, "It won't budge!"

Kari pushed T.K back as she walked towards the egg, "Move aside, this is a women's job." she said and tried to lift the egg but he had the same outcome as T.K.

"Too bad we don't have a women here to help." T.K joked.

Tai looked at the egg than at the other two digidestined _If we can't lift the egg than who can? I just know this egg is important. _He stopped in his thoughts and stared at Davis, the younger raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"What?"

Tai shrugged, "None of us can lift it, maybe you should try."

Davis snorted, "Why? I don't pump iron." Tai continued to stare at him making Davis feel uneasy, "But, if you insist."

Davis stepped onto the elevated platform and crouched beside the egg. "I seriously doubt I can lift it." he said pulling on the egg with one hand the egg gave away, Davis' hand and the egg in tow came up so fast that he hit himself in the face and tumbled backwards.

"Uh, maybe you guys need to work out more." Davis said with a small laugh.

Tai managed to look away from Davis to look at the hole that was under the egg. "There's a problem."

Everyone turned their attention to where Tai was looking and saw a jet of flames erupt from the hole, a small figure bean to form and then jumped out towards Davis.

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digiegg!" the blue Digimon said happily then stopped in front of Davis offering one of his hands. "My name's,"

Davis suddenly embraced the Digimon his face that one of pure joy. "Veemon! You came back!" his outburst stunning everyone including Veemon.

Veemon pushed out of Davis arms. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Davis's face faltered as he realized his mistake his shoulders slumped and his head dropped so that his chin touched his chest. Lifting his head again he smiled at Veemon. "I'm Davis."

Tai turned to Agumon, "Who is Veemon?"

"I've heard of Veemon supposedly he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little digimon that brings you good luck. But I just thought he was a legend." Agumon replied.

Veemon shook his head, "Nope, I'm real and I've been waiting a longtime to meet ya Davis."

Davis cocked his head to a side his face confused, "I think you got the wrong guy."

"Nope you're the one alright, because you're the only one who is able to move the digiegg of courage."

Tai narrowed his eyes at the newest digidestined and digimon _Why could this Davis kid lift the egg. I have he crest of courage but, I couldn't even make the egg budge, _he was stopped in his thoughts as the cave started to violently shake rocks fell from the top bouncing dangerously off of the ground near the digidestined.

"An earthquake?" Patamon asked almost hopefully, the cavern ceiling caved in a large black and gray dinosaur digimon in place where they should have seen the sky.

"No! It's a Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds! His attack volcanic strike sends millions of fire ball." T.K gasped.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon said releasing a burst of air.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon opened his large mouth releasing a small fire ball.

Both attacks deflected off of Monochromon's armor, the large digimon opened his ruby red eyes, "Volcanic Strike!"

A far larger fire ball exploded into the ground causing stone and dust to cascade over everyone.

"Come on lets go!" T.K shouted already running down the cave's passage way Kari and their digimon with them. Tai began to follow before he remember one other was with them.

"Kid! Come on." he yelled. Davis quickly scrambled to his feet and followed Tai.

"Davis hurry up and open the digiegg." Veemon said just before they exited the cave.

"I don't know what your talking about." he managed to say. They stopped at the ledge, Tai in the others no where in sight. Davis chanced a glance back to the cave, "That was close."

Tai ran to the ledge seeing Davis and Veemon "Davis! Get down here!"

Tai's command came to late as another one of Monochromon's volcanic strike erupted from the cave Veemon took notice of this and shoved Davis off the ledge Monochromon's attack propelling them forward. Davis connected with the ground face first with a dull thud.

Tai stopped in his tracks when he saw the motionless heap that was Davis. For a split second he feared the worst until Veemon lifted himself off the ground.

"Davis tell me, what hurts?" Veemon asked.

"Everything but my earlobes." came Davis' muffled reply.

"You control the digiegg of courage, you got to use your courage to open it up." Veemon whispered.

Tai released the breath that he had been holding before running Davis' side he grabbed one of the younger's arms and helped pull him up. "Davis get up, it's not safe."

Davis lifted his head off of the ground, a new cut above his right eyebrow. "Okay."

Veemon moved so that he could look at Davis better, "I can digivolve if you open the egg but, you got to have courage to do it."

Tai helped Davis back onto his feet, "It's worth a try."

"Tai!" Agumon said rushing to his partner's side. T.K and Patamon not to far behind.

"We got to get out of here!" he yelled, meanwhile Kari and Gatomon remained still, separated from the others.

Tai balled up his fists. "We're sitting ducks here!"

The earth began to shake again as Monochromon leaped over Tai, Davis, T.K and their digimon and towards their Kari.

"Kari move!" Tai shouted.

"I, I can't move my ankle!" said Kari gasping in pain as she attempted to stand up.

"Davis, you got to have courage." said Veemon.

"Get away from her!" Davis yelled the held up the digiegg of courage "Digiarmor energize."

**Veemon armor digivolve to!...Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage***

Flamedramon jumped at Monochromon and side tackled Monochromon before he could reach Kari.

"Armor digivolve?" Tai whispered.

"Who is that?" T.K asked.

"I am Flamedramon as Veemon I use the digiegg of courage to armor digivolve, my fire rocket will char broil the enemy like a well done steak."

Monochromon stood back up and began to charge at Flamedramon. The armor digimon continued to stand his ground even when Monochromon crashed into him. Flamedramon easily stopped his enemy and flipped Monochromon and threw him like a rag doll, causing a few trees to fall over in the process. Once Monochromon was back on his feet Flamedramon started to rush at Monochromon.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon bellowed launching multiple fire balls at Flamedramon, Flamedramon didn't stop he easily tore through the attack. Before he could lay a claw on Monochromon the evil digimon used his horn to throw Flamedramon up into the air. Flamedramon twisted around for a few second before correcting himself, fire starting to encase his body.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon began to accelerate downwards toward Monochromon, the others began to catch on to what he was doing. Gatomon pumped her paw up.

"Barbecue that dark ring Flamedramon!"

Flamedramon connected with Monochromon's dark ring which instantly cracked and broke off. Flamedramon did a back flip and landed gracefully. An orange light surrounded him as he reverted back into Veemon. The same orange light went into Davis' digivice and separated going into Davis' pocket of his new flame designed jacket. Davis pulled out a silver rectangle device.

"What's this?" he said pushing a button so that the screen flipped open, a small black digital egg showed on the screen.

Once Monochromon was able to stand with help from Kari he began his way back home, Kari and T.K along with their digimon stayed to see them off.

"Bye Monochromon don't forget to write!" Kari called after the digimon.

T.K shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice digimon into such a nasty creature."

Veemon walked over to Davis and the two clasp hands and shook. "It was great working with you Davis let's do it again sometime."

Davis chuckled. "Sounds good?"

Tai and Agumon walked to the two. "Hey guys that armor digivolving was pretty cool."

Agumon nodded in agreement. "Even though the rest of us can't digivolve I know you new guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor with no problem."

Veemon smiled smugly. "Yeah, leave it to me."

Patamon looked at the digital sky relief spread across his face "Good the sun's going down, now we can relax."

T.K stared at his yellow partner. "Whys that?"

"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night." Gatomon replied.

Agumon looked at the setting sun than at Tai. "Tai, it is getting lake don't you guys need to go home soon?"

Tai gave a quick nod. "We sure do I', not even sure if we can get back." he glanced over his shoulder to Davis. "Careful, you never want to stay late."

"Come on let's go back to where we started maybe there's a way back home there." Kari suggested.

The group steadily made their way back to where they thought they first entered the Digital World careful to avoid the fallen trees resulted from the battle. When they believed to be near they began to hear voices.

"Hey Izzy, Cody's back, so can we got to the Digital World now?" Kari soon pointed out that it sounded like Yolei.

"The gate might close, it isn't safe." Izzy said.

Tai looked around. "Izzy?"

"At least I got my brownies." the younger boy from earlier said.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." Izzy managed to say through a mouthful.

"Hey guys over here!" T.K shouted kneeling beside a television.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Agumon said.

Tai knelt in front of the television and knocked his knuckles against the screen, "Hey Izzy, let us in."

White light similiar to that the computer gave off surrounded the digidestined and pulled them in. On the other side Yolei screamed as Tai and the others collided with her, Izzy, and Cody leaving the group in an awkward uncomfortable position.

"Get off! You're crushing my brownies!" Izzy shouted.

After some careful maneuvering everyone managed to untangle themselves from one another. Yolei searched the faces of those who went to the Digital World.

"So what was it like? Was it fun? Can I go now!?" she practically screamed, Tai nervously scratched the back of his head.

"It was alright, sort-of and uh, I don't know." said Davis.

"No not today Yolei." Izzy answered for him

"Why not!" Yolei whined.

"It's getting late, we're already late for dinner on the bright side mom probably burned it." said Tai.

Yolei groaned. "Oh fine, come on Cody lets go fix your dumb computer." she mopped leaving the computer room. Cody said his farewells then followed her out.

The others seeing nothing else to do left as well. Tai waited for Izzy in the hall way when Izzy went back into the computer room. When Izzy emerged again Tai saw that he was disappointed for some reason.

"I'm going to call the others we're having a meeting tonight. So _you_ better not be late." Izzy said pointing a finger at Tai.

"Oh come on Izzy you know you can always count on me." Tai said with a goofy smile.

When the two friends got outside T.K was already gone, Kari having told them that his mom might be angry if he was any later. Davis was staring out across the road where the community park was. Izzy made to start for home himself walking backwards for a few steps.

"Remember be at the usual spot at eight! Don't be late." Izzy warned turning back around walking forward to home.

Davis started for across the road without saying goodbye.

"Hey Davis aren't you going home?" Kari asked.

"No."

Tai and Kari both felt a mutual nagging feeling that they should pursue he spiky youth. Tai rested a hand on Kari's arm.

"Come on before dinner could possibly get worse." he whispered starting to go home but, stopped when Kari didn't follow. She stared in the direction to where Davis head left her face was a mixture of confusion and even longing.

"What's wrong?"

Kari rubbed her arms like a sudden chill was upon her. "I know him Tai. It sounds weird but I know him. Do, do you think we met him in the Digital World and, and just forgot?"

"No, why would we meet him in the Digital World?"

"He knew about it. You were there when he was with Veemon, he knew him too." her voice starting to crack.

Tai hesitated "Kari go home, tell mom I'm going to be late." he told his sister before jogging across the road.

"Fine, but don't be late to the meeting or Izzy will make you watch him upgrade his computer!" she shouted after him.

Tai shuddered, "Don't worry I won't."

.:......:.

The setting sun began to paint the sky oranges, pinks, and some light blue. Tai looked up to admire it and partly compared it to sunsets in the Digital World, which to him were far more beautiful. He followed the gray sidewalk through the park not exactly sure where the spiky haired kid would be. As the area became more familiar Tai knew that he was nearing the small soccer field that he played in when the one at school was unavailable. Though apparently he wasn't the only one who enjoyed this spot as he saw Davis in midfield kicking a soccer ball around.

"Hey Davis!" Tai shouted stepping out into the field startling Davis into kicking the soccer ball at Tai.

Luckily Tai caught it before it could even touch his face. Davis blushed in embarrassment smiling sheepishly at Tai.

"Sorry I didn't uh, see you?"

Tai chuckled throwing the ball back at Davis who in turn caught it. "It's alright, I didn't know you played."

Davis dropped the soccer ball and began to roll it back and forth with one foot. "Well, Tai you really haven't known me that long. I thought you were going home."

"I figured I would live longer if I skipped dinner today." he replied stealing the ball away from Davis once he was close enough. Davis quirked an eyebrow at the challenge, Tai merely grinned.

And so the game began and a few minutes into the game Tai was surprised to see that even with his experience him and Davis were nearly evenly matched but, by the end of their match Tai had won by two goals. The sun had set by the time they were finished the fireflies that were stars took their places in the night sky only the moon and nearby street lamps their sources of light. Tai and Davis rested underneath one of the lamps catching their breath.

"So, how did you know about the Digital World." Tai blurted.

Davis eyes clouded over, "It doesn't matter."

Tai looked at Davis, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that," Davis started then shook his head, "Never mind you wouldn't believe me."

"Humor me."

"Seven years ago." he began slowly, "When I lived in Tokyo, there was this weird electrical surge but, it was at night so no one actually noticed. Except me."

_Now the exact events of that night, I'm actually a little fuzzy about but, I do remember waking up holding onto a blue egg._

"_Hey twerp!" my older sister's voice woke him up._

"_Wha?" I responded my voice thick with sleep my eyes blinked open._

"_I'm going to go out with my friends, so don't do anything stupid alright?" she instructed._

_I sat up in my bed holding the egg close against my chest. "But, Jun mom said you have to stay here and watch me today."_

_Jun rolled her eyes. "Yeah and that's why you aren't going to tell her I left." Jun said making her way to leave. "Oh and the stuffed egg? When are you going to grow up?"_

_I noticed for the first time took notice of what I was holding, "What the?" I said and shook the egg holding it close to my ear expecting to hear some sort of rattling noise. When I heard nothing I raped my knuckles against the egg's smooth surface._

"_This is one weird egg." I said and it would seem what I said was confirmed when the egg began to crack. I held the egg away from me at a arms length when the egg had finished hatching a small light blue creature with a single floppy blue horn in the middle of it's forehead and two amber eyes. "What are you!" I shrieked, I was actually pretty happy that my sister wasn't home to hear me._

"_Hi I'm Chibomon!" Chibomon replied happily hopping down from my hands and into my lap, I automatically cringed away._

"_Are you a monster? Like the kind that lives in the closet?" I asked still leaning away from Chibomon._

"_Well, I don't know about a closet but yup! I'm a Digimon short for Digital Monsters."_

_I blinked a few times "Are you from America? My mom says a lot of weird things come from America."_

"_Nope, I'm from the Digital World! All of us Digimon are!"_

_I looked around my room a smile beginning to form on my face. "I'm Davis do you want to be my friend?"_

_Chibomon began to jump excitedly which baffled me, how could something with no legs jump so high? "Yes lets go play!" the digimon said jumping down from the bed and right out the door my following just as happy behind him._

_We did play, and it was really fun we even found Jun's secret candy stash but, maybe that was a bad idea because Chibomon changed._

"_What happened?" I asked looking at where Chibomon was and now a similar looking digimon was except this one had arms and legs and two ears._

_The digimon looked at himself. "I digivolved! I'm DemiVeemon now."_

_I poke him between the eyes then fell backwards into a fit of giggles DemiVeemon soon joined the sound of the front door being unlocked put a end to our fun._

"_Hey twerp! I'm home you better not have broken anything!" Jun's voice traveled down the hall and into her room where DemiVeemon and I still were. I quickly scooped up the small digimon pushed the candy wrappers under Jun's bed and as quietly as possible closed the door behind me as I left._

"_Act like a stuffed animal." I whispered hearing Jun, DemiVeemon looked up at me._

"_Davish, what's a stuffed animal?"_

"_It's uh, just be really still and don't say anything."_

"_Okay Davish."_

_Jun walked straight up to me, "What are you doing near my room?" she snarled._

_I was careful not to squeeze DemiVeemon in my anger. "I didn't go in your room!" I lied._

_Jun crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Well I think that's one of my old stuffed animals you're holding you thief."_

_I pulled DemiVeemon closer "I did not! He's mine!"_

"_Give it back or I'll tell mom." she threatened._

"_No!"_

_Jun lurched forward grabbing DemiVeemon with both of her hands, I tired to pull DemiVeemon away but, because I was younger I wasn't as strong as Jun. Jun suddenly screamed and let DemiVeemon go though since I was putting all my strength into pulling him the absence of resistance caused me to fall backwards hitting my head hard against the wall, slowly I slid down the wall a wave of dizziness washed over me._

"_You freak! You bit me!" Jun screamed holding onto her injured hand, she opened her bedroom door and spun on heel glaring down at me. "You were adopted!" she spat slamming the door._

_DemiVeemon jumped out of my arms and looked at me. "Are you alright Davish?"_

_I was stunned at what Jun had said and the ache in my head. "You, you bit her."_

_DemiVeemon looked at the carpet sheepishly. "She was hurting me...she's really mean." he added. "Davish, what does adopted mean?"_

"_I don't know." I replied truthfully._

_There was a loud commotion on the other side of Jun's door "Davis you ate my candy! I'm going to kill you!"_

_I had heard that threat enough times to know I was in danger quickly I grabbed DemiVeemon and made for the door. With my shoes slipped on in my haste I burst through out of my home and ran down the stairs away from Jun._

"_Davish, where are we going?" DemiVeemon asked as the crossed the street flinching at the beeping horns of cars._

"_Some where safe." I replied running the final length into the local park. He looked around to be sure Jun didn't follow me. The laughter of the neighboring kids came from the close by play ground. I choose to seclude us by sitting under a tree I gently put DemiVeemon down. The little digimon walked around looking at the passing people, cars, and nearby buildings._

"_Davish where are we?" _

_I pulled my knees close and rested my chin on my bare knees. "This is Tokyo, one of the smaller area though."_

"_Sure a lot of weird looking digimon here."_

_I laughed "We're humans not digimon DemiVeemon!" a group of older kids passed by us I pulled DemiVeemon closer to me, one of the kids stopped to stare at e and snickered. When they were gone DemiVeemon stared at me._

"_Are they your friends?" _

_I shook my head. "No, I don't have any, my mom and dad." I stopped unable to finish "I don't have any friends."_

"_Oh," DemiVeemon said his eyes twinkling. "Well, you and me are friends!"_

_I smiled. "That's right."_

_I waited until everyone else left to go home because that was around the time my mom would be home. And by the time I got back home she was already there, scolding Jun for letting me go without her. Of course that was nothing compared to what she was telling me._

"_Davis you know that running away makes us look? Or yourself! I have told you multiple times to stop running out on your sister. I tell her that she is in charge, and when I say it I mean it, I'm tired of coming home and you're not here. How am I supposed to know you're okay?" my mom seethed. "I expect you to grow up into a gentlemen your father and I will be proud of like your sister."_

"_Am I adopted?" I asked meekly. This shut my mother up, for the first time that I could remember my mother was at loss for words she kept opening and closing her mouth until she finally came up with something to say._

"_Of course not...dear, now go to your room I'll tell you when dinner is." she said her voice nervous._

_I walked slowly back down the hall toward my room. I jumped into my bed, DemiVeemon hopped around in my bed we giggled as our bodies were suspended in the air, when DemiVeemon began to glow and was replaced with a far much larger version. I gasped and toppled off of my bed._

"_You did it again!"_

_DemiVeemon looked at his hands. "I'm Veemon now."_

"_How many times are you going to do that? If you get any bigger I don't think my mom is going to believe your stuffed."_

"_Don't worry I think I won't anymore."_

"_Good."_

"_Davis! Jun! Your father brought home dinner!" my mom shouted down the hall._

_I looked at my door than at Veemon. "Stay here, I'll try to sneak you some food."_

_So I had to endure dinner with Jun glaring at me the whole time probably angry that I had eaten a month's supply of candy in less than a hour. My mother didn't speak much she mostly kept glancing at me. When I got back to my room with some food hid under my shirt._

"_What's this." Veemon asked picking up a brown square._

"_It's a brownie." I said even though Veemon didn't bother to wait for an answer as he shoved the treat into his mouth. There was a soft knock on the door and it clicked open Veemon went stiff and fell backwards onto his butt._

"_Davis? Your mother told me to tell you to got to bed. Something about running out?" my dad said._

"_Alright dad goodnight." I said._

_My dad went to close the door he stopped when he caught sight of Veemon. "Uh, when did you get that toy?"_

"_I found him in my closet." I said slowly._

"_Okay...goodnight" he said then closed the door behind him._

_I changed into my pajamas while Veemon was trying to figure out how to play my gameboy. I crawled into bed with Veemon at my side._

"_Goodnight Veemon." I said with a yawn._

"_Night Davis." said Veemon he quickly fell into a deep slumber. I watched him sleep my eyelids becoming heavy._

_**Finally a friend** my final thought before I fell asleep._

"When I woke up the next morning Veemon was gone I think I looked the whole block before I gave up. I honestly never had been so upset, after a while I just started to think it was a dream." Davis finished.

Tai processed his new gain information then began slowly. "At least you know it wasn't a dream now."

"I know." Davis breathed a small smile graced his face.

Silence lingered between them neither one sure what to talk about. "That was a great game Davis, your almost as great as me, almost." Tai said with a wink. "How did you learn to play like that?"

"My parents found out I liked soccer." Davis remarked angrily. Tai was confused at the reaction, he stood up and dusted his pants off Davis did the same.

"We should get home, it is getting pretty late."

Davis nodded mutely as he slung his backpack onto his shoulder. "Nice talking with you Tai," he said starting to walk away.

"Wait Davis." Tai said stopping him. "I really did you think you were really brave back in the Digital World and I got a feeling that you're meant to lead the new group of digidestined."

"Really?"

"Really, and you can't be the leader if you're lacking the proper head gear so here." Tai said pulling his goggles off of his head putting the blue part in his pocket. "You can have my goggles." placing them in Davis' hands.

Davis cradled the goggles like a precious jewel, "Thank-you Tai," he said slipping them over his head. Tai snaked an arm over Davis' shoulders.

"There you go, now your a proper leader." Tai said teasingly. Davis blushed stepping away from the contact.

"Thanks again Tai, I had fun see you tomorrow."

"See ya Davis." Tai said watching the younger walk away. He stood there for a moment before remembering the meeting he was supposed to be at. "Oh crap." he swore under his breath and took off towards the playground.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Final Thought: **_Oh my gosh, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, I think I literally screamed when I was done. This was just a starting chapter so I'm sorry if I disappointed you in any way. Oh and the _*** **_from when Flamedramon entered is because I didn't describe him, we should all know what he looks like and plus I think I screwed up that Fires of courage thing. Thanks for reading, any questions ask, and please review._


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Honestly if this update was done in public, like in front of people I think I would hide behind something solid, to avoid the rotted vegetables and all. But, seriously I'm really sorry I didn't update like a year sooner. A lot of things have been happening in my life and most of them are most definitely not on the positive side of the spectrum. However, here is the update. A sincere thank you to everyone who reviewed and kept asking when I was going to update again, the guilty feeling that was caused from them made me work on this chapter even though it was a slow progress.

**Summary: ** When Tai Kamiya was four his mother gave birth to twins, Hikari and Nikorasu . One night Nikorasu was kidnapped and the memories of his little brother faded into dreams. Years later just as the new adventure starts a new student comes to Odaiba, Davis Motomiya, and Tai can't help but get this familiar feeling. (Yes it's a alternated version of Season 2)

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor shall I ever own Digimon. Although I have read many stories here, and if you see something that is even mildly familiar, I apologize and please tell me.

_Shadow's Falling_

_Chapter Two_

.:Tai's Point Of View:.

I ran steadily toward the playground where the others were probably waiting for me. I really should start remembering what Izzy tells me about being late, but no sense thinking about it now. The closer I got to the playground, I could see that the team had already gathered. Kari looked over at me from her place on the bench.

"Lost your watch again?" she inquired.

"Haha very funny." I remarked sarcastically as I sat on the back of the bench beside her.

"Everyone's here." said Izzy. Sora jumped down from the jungle gym.

"So it's true we can go back to the Digital World?" she asked approaching me. I brought my hands together and set my chin on top of them.

"Yeah, but I don't know if we can get back. When I went to turn the computer off the gate was closed." said Izzy.

"Still if there is any chance to see Biyomon I want to go, if what Kari and T.K said is right I need to make sure she's all right." Sora insisted.

"I know, Mimi told me the same thing, she's worried about Palamon, and I'm worried about Tentomon." said Izzy.

"Then I'm coming with you tomorrow." Sora stated.

"I can't, my band's got a big concert coming up, and we need to practice," sighed Matt.

"Me neither, I've got an oral test tomorrow on laryngitis," Joe added with a sigh of his own.

"It's all right we'll make sure everyone's okay." Kari reassured.

I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. "There is still something that bugs me. Davis was able to lift the digiegg of courage while I couldn't even get it to move an inch."

"Davis? Who's he?" Sora asked.

"He is a new student at Kari's school, but he has a digivice and a digimon." I replied.

"Even though he already knew about the Digital World." T.K said under his breath. I leaned over to where he sat, on the other side of Kari, and whacked him in the back of his head nearly knocking his hat off.

"Ow!" T.K moaned rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You had a bug buzzing around your head." I lied, the others were giving me a look. Matt narrowed his blue eyes and just as quick they widened.

"I knew something was different! Where are your goggles?"

The majority of the others looked flabbergasted as they realized the same thing, all that is except for Kari. She looked like she knew what I did and why, I guess she was always like that. I couldn't blame the others for looking at me like that though.

"I, well, I gave them to Davis." I said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Matt and the other destined didn't seem to think so.

"But Tai! You've had those goggles since, since, since I first met you!" Joe said lost for words.

"Yeah and you just give them away to some kid you just met?" Matt exasperated.

I jumped off of the bench. "Look, I had to do it, there is a new group of digidestined now and I figured that Davis is the one to lead them."

"That makes perfect sense Tai, you barely know him, but hey! Lets entrust him to lead a group to protect the world." Matt said his voice dripped with sarcasm.

I groaned inwardly, sometimes Matt was just as stubborn as me.

"So it's just going to be like when we first went to the Digital World. We may have all known one another as kids, but we entrusted Tai to lead us, and I think we can trust him to decide who he believes is able to lead the next group." Oh, Sora. I can always trust her to see the reason behind my actions, even if sometimes I had no reason whatsoever.

Matt opened his mouth to argue some more except with one final look from Sora he closed it again.

"I guess it's settled then, Sora and I will go the Digital World with you guys tomorrow." said Izzy.

I clapped my hands together. "Right, group disperse!" Everyone looked at me like I told them to eat their shoes. "Or not, but I have to go home, come on Kari."

Kari stood up and gave a brief wave. "Bye everyone." she said before following me.

I waited until I could no longer see the others. "So, are you psychic or something?"

Kari lifted her head to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"You knew I was going to give my goggles to Davis, and you knew why. Next you're going to tell me what I'll eat for breakfast tomorrow." I said half mumbling the last part under my breath.

I didn't know exactly," Kari began slowly, "I just had a feeling that you were going to and that you were supposed to, it seemed important. And you're going to have mom's soy blueberry waffles tomorrow." she finished with a smile.

I grimaced at the idea. "I really hope not."

When we got home I wasn't scolded for missing dinner (thank goodness I did from the charcoal remains in the garbage it couldn't have been anything good). My mom just seemed, relieved, in fact she always was when I came home late without telling her that I would be late. Though I have to say that was nothing compared to how she reacted when Kari came home late, sometimes I thought she would die because of how happy she was to see Kari. Sure, I admit that hurt a little when I was standing right next to Kari during it and all I got was a very brief smile. Then again,_ I _understood my mom's reason behind her actions, even though she thought I didn't.

The only good thing about the first day of school was the lack of homework. This left plenty of time for me to ponder my thoughts, which consisted of soccer and what happened in the Digital World. Before I knew it my eyelids began to drop and all I remember before falling into a deep slumber was the smack of my head as it hit my desk.

_I was standing inside my old apartment the familiar blue sun faded carpet beneath my socked feet, the worn furniture pushed against the wall. In the center of the room, atop a white blanket surrounded by stuffed animals, were two babies and a small child that I recognized as myself. In the nearby chair my mother sat reading the newspaper keeping a watchful eye on the three of us._

_I wanted to move closer, I wanted to see Nick, but I was rooted to where I stood unable to move. My younger self held onto a stuffed bear, and I had to chuckle that's when I found that voice uttered no noise. The bear that younger me held was very familiar, Bubba, Kari's favorite toy for sometime until she got that whistle. I held the bear in front of Kari and Nick moving him around like he was dancing._

_A gurgling hiccup erupted from the baby in the pink clothes, Kari no doubt. She held out her miniature hand grasping onto one of Bubba's paws. Nick's face was graced with a smile, a small trail of drool made its way from the corner of his mouth._

_My younger self's face twisted in a grotesque way. "Mom! Kari smells bad!"_

_My mom sighed, folding her paper and placed it into the chair as she stood. "Tai while I change Kari I'm trusting you to be alone with your brother okay?"_

"_Okay Mommy." _

_She lifted Kari up and left Nick and I alone, my younger self used Bubba's paw to clean away the spit from Nick's face. Nick grabbed onto Bubba, hiccuping his laugh. I looked around to make sure no one was near and leaned closer to Nick. _

"_Mommy and Daddy said that I'm not supposed to play favorites, but I like you more Nick. You don't poop as much as Kari." I said in a low voice._

_Nick giggled again this time holding onto my own hand. But he was not looking at my younger self or the bear. He looked past them, he was looking at, me. My feet finally moved as I knelt beside my younger self, Nick's eyes never leaving me._

_He released little me and went to touch me, I held out my hand readily. Just before his hand made contact with mine he disappeared, there was a sudden rush as blurred images rushed past me. I closed my eyes to block it out, a smaller hand was placed on top of mine causing my eyes to quickly open. Familiar brown eyes looked into mine, Nick's eyes, and the face was so familiar. _

_The name was at the tip of my tongue. He smiled at me giving my hand a gentle squeeze and then everything went completely dark. A scream escaped past my lips and that turned into a blaring alarm. _

I blinked open my eyes my hand scrambled to silence the alarm clock, once I had hit the correct button I sat up straight. My neck hurt from the position I had slept in, my face was probably indented from the pencils and papers that were all over my desk. I glanced at my alarm clock suspiciously, since when did I ever use it?

I remembered my dream, at least just vaguely. I was playing with Nick and Kari and then I saw him. I saw Nick the way he should be but I couldn't remember what he looked like. I swore and slammed my fist against the desk causing the pencils to rattle. I glanced over to my alarm clock, normally I would go back asleep until my mom threatened to wake me up. I pressed my lips together, there was no way I was going to fall back asleep now.

With nothing else to do I discarded my clothes from yesterday in exchange of a clean uniform. _How come Kari doesn't have to wear these? _I thought bitterly.

I finally reached the kitchen after having brushed my hair and cleaning my face of pencil that had rubbed off on it. Kari was stabbing a bowl, of what looked like sludge, with a spoon. She must have heard me because she looked up from her place at the table, slightly surprised probably from seeing me up so early.

"What are you doing up already?" she asked.

"I thought I would see if that early bird catches the worm is true. What is that?" I asked indicating the bowl.

"Sugar free, flavor free and some how oat free oatmeal." Kari grumbled.

"Better than soy waffles." I said with a cringe.

"It's nice to see you up so early Tai." my mom chirped happily placing a bowl of my own in front of me as I sat down.

"Oh, yum." I said forcing grin on my face. Once my mom had her back turned my jaw set, I did _not_ want to eat this.

Thinking quickly I gasped and pointed towards the living room. "Mom quick! Miko is using the carpet as the litter box!" my mom gasped too and rushed into the living room. I took my chances and dumped the contents of my bowl into Kari's.

"Hey!" she said flustered.

"Oh, I guess I was wrong. Breakfast was great, bye got to go to school now." I said in a rapid string of words and escaped out the door remembering to grab my bag at the last second.

.:..:..:.

I lifted my arm to block the bright sunlight. It was way too early for me, I was more prone to leaving for school ten minutes before school actually began, I was awesome at that. But, if I knew my time correctly Izzy would be leaving right now. Adjusting my bag I made my way to his apartment.

Just as I thought Izzy was already on his way to school. "Hey Izzy wait up!" I called running to catch up with him. Izzy stopped staring at me oddly.

"You're going to school? At this time, that's highly abnormal, even for you Tai."

I chuckled softly. "Just thought I would try something new for today, don't worry tomorrow I'll be late to first period as usual."

Izzy snorted. "Yeah, I hate to have you change now."

"Yup, so what did you do last night, upgrade your computer?" I asked.

"I altered the components and to link my laptop and computer together in order to gain some resources in hopes that I would be able to alter their programs so I could replicate the digital gate in the computer lab, oh and I tried a new brand of coffee."

"Right, right, so how did it turn out?" I asked not exactly understanding what he just said, but I did understand coffee.

"Not good, I crashed both of my computers, I have to repair them when I get home tonight."

"Well, you're living the life Izzy." I laughed.

"All right Tai, what did you do last night?" Izzy scowled.

"I did what normal people do, I slept." I stated.

We talked a little more on the way to school, Izzy was trying to get me to understand why there might be only one computer in the lab that had the digital gate. I was trying to get him to speak English which was no easy task because even when he tried to put it in simpler terms I still had no idea what he was trying to tell me. By the time we got to school we were both frustrated with each other and I had a really bad headache.

"Hey guys!" someone yelled from behind us, we turned to see Sora running up to meet us.

"Hey Sora." Izzy and I said together.

"I couldn't sleep last night I just kept thinking about Biyomon." Sora said happy that she would be able to see her digimon after three years.

Izzy nodded. "I know how you feel."

Sora groaned a little as we approached the front door. "I don't mind school that much, I just hope it goes by fast today."

"And now that you say that it's going to take forever."

And it did, after the History of Literature, Pre-Calculus, Physics, and Global History I think I was ready to jump off the school building and not look back. At least it was the last class of the day, economics ...yippee.

Of course I have a great knack for not paying attention in classes that bore me so I found looking out the window far more appealing then trying to find the annual spending of Japan, it couldn't be too much anyways.

"Mr. Kamiya am I boring you?" my teacher Mrs. Shito asked. Quite frankly this is my second year with her and I have yet to figure out the mystery, of how she ever got married. I swallowed back my 'yes' and choose something that would allow me to live longer, or at least leave class on time.

"Of course not Mrs. Shito I was only glancing out the window." I replied with a fake smile.

"Well, don't go 'glancing' again until after class is over." she said giving me one of those looks that make my skin crawl.

I nodded in response once her back was turned I glanced back out the the corner of my eye. How different this outside world was compared to the Digital World. I know I was there for a short time yesterday and the majority of which I was running for my life but the differences seemed very obvious now. I nearly had my whole head turned toward the window when something hit the back of my head.

I touched my head slightly startled, on the ground was a crumpled up piece of paper. As I leaned down to scoop up the paper I glanced back, Matt sucked at trying to act normal.

As quietly as I could I uncrumpled the paper, Matt's familiar scrawl in the middle of the paper.

_Pay attention!_

I glared at the message and wrote down something rather insulting underneath it. Making sure Mrs. Shito still was talking while writing something on the chalk board I threw the paper hitting Matt right in his face. I turned back to the front and projected a model student while on the inside I was laughing.

"Now because it's only the second day of school I'll ask you and easy question what-." my teacher paused turning her attention back to us, her eyes narrowed on something behind me.

"Mr. Ishida, what are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms.

I turned my head to look at Matt, his hand frozen in mid throw the clump of paper in hand. "Well uh," Matt cleared his throat putting his arm down. "Nothing I was just stretching."

Mrs. Shito eyes narrowed ever further so that they were only slits, it was plain that she wasn't buying Matt's lame excuse. "Stretch again and you'll find yourself picking up everything off this floor for the next month."

"Won't happen again." Matt said the bell rang a second later. Everyone gathered their thing and left the room as quick as possible or that could have been just me.

"Tai." Someone growled from behind me while I was at my locker.

"Matt! Hey your really got to put a stop that stretching."

"Tai, I do not want to repeat last year because of you! Again!" Matt shouted glaring at me.

I bit back my laugh, last year I was having a paper bullet fight with Sora and one of my shots hit Mrs. Shito in the back of the head. Matt got blamed for the whole thing and became Mrs. Shito's personal grunt for the rest of the year.

"I always get blamed even if I had nothing to do with it." Matt grumbled.

I closed my locker and spun the dial. "That's what makes class so fun, I can play and get none of the blame!" I said turning to face him.

Matt gritted his teeth and pointed a shaking finger at me. "Tai I swear-"

I looked down at my wrist. "Oh look at the time, I don't want to be late, have fun with your boy band." I patted him on the shoulder before running down the hall towards the computer lab.

"It's not a boy band!" he shouted after probably causing a few of the students to stare at him

.:..:..:.

Kari, T.K, Sora, and Izzy were already in the lab huddled in front of the same computer we used yesterday to enter the Digital World.

"Hey guys." I said walking to Sora's side.

"Izzy says that the Digital Gate isn't open, he doesn't know how we'll get in." Sora whispered.

I could almost feel the disappointment radiate from her, Sora had been so excited about going this morning I couldn't blame her. From just behind me I heard the soft sound of shuffling feet. I turned and saw Davis who looked quite uncomfortable, the goggles I gave him yesterday were still on his head.

"It's Izzy he'll figure out how to open it, don't worry." I said reassuringly then stepped back to join Davis, he lifted his head to give me a small smile as greeting.

"So, how is your second day here going?" I asked leaning back against the wall. Davis rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I felt honored that you gave me your goggles Tai, but I had no idea how special they were until today," he said giving me a glance, his eyes were wide with what appeared to be surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I know I'm new here, but I didn't know they were your trademark. You have no idea how many people have stopped me today asking if I stole them from you," he explained with a brief shake of his head.

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about the repercussions when I gave them to you, sorry if you want I can send out an announcement declaring you the new owner of the infamous Tai Kamiya's goggles," I said laughing.

Davis held up both of his hands, "No, no that's fine you don't need to do that,"

My eyebrow quirked upward in slight confusion, "Uh, Davis...That was a joke,"

The newest digidestined's hands fell down to his sides, his own eyebrows furrowed, "It was?" he looked away as if in deep thought, "Yeah, I guess it was,"

Man this kid was weird. I turned back to the door hearing more footsteps, I recognized the girl with the purple hair, her and Mimi could trade hair dying secrets. I think Kari said that her name was Yolei. The other was the young boy with the hair cut that looked like a bowl was placed upside down on top of his head, so he was Cody. His green gaze reminded me of how my grandfather would look at Kari and I whenever he was yelling at us to leave him alone.

"What are you guys doing? I thought we were going to the Digital World," the girl Yolei said, though I think it was on the brink of being a whine.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about it. Izzy, will you take me with you to the Digital World," Cody asked.

Izzy turned away from the computer that we had used yesterday, "I can't because the gate-" a beeping noise cut him off with another spin of his chair Izzy looked at the computer's screen, "But, it's open! You know I had a hunch that the other computers might not have the Digital Gate. I checked the other computers, and none of them seem to be affected by it. This computer is the only one with the gate, maybe there is something that-"

"Tai Kamiya? Is that you? I haven't seen you here in a while. And Sora and Izzy are here too. Say, didn't you all graduate?" Oh no, not him, it can't be him.

"Mr. Fujiyama! We did, and what are you doing here?" I tried not to sound demanding, I wonder if I pulled that off?

"I'm the new head of the computer club!" Mr Fugiyama explained, he sure seemed awfully proud of himself.

"But what do you know about using computers?" Sora and I both asked, it was pretty cool how we thought alike.

"Not a single thing!" and yet he still seems full of himself. I repressed a groan, the other's couldn't leave if Mr. Fugiyama was here. I risked a look around, Sora and Izzy were clearly thinking the same thing.

Why do I have to take the dive? "I just remembered, there's something I need to talk to you about. Got a minute?"

Mr. Fugiyama looked at me with surprised, could you blame him? I bet I could count the amount of people that would ask Mr. Fugiyama for help on one hand. "Sure! What is it?"

I grabbed Mr. Fugiyama by his shoulders and steered him out of the computer room. "I'm having problems adjusting to High School. It's the girls. They're so much older," I tossed a thumps up in the doorway before it was out of reach.

"Well Tai, I'm glad that you came to me with this problem, I know that high school can be a confusing time for young men like yourself," Mr. Fugiyama said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah,"

"What you have to remember Tai is that those girls were your age once and that if you just act yourself you'll be fine, keep in mind the birds and the, the um," Oh he was not going to go there, he was not going to have the 'talk' with me! It was awkward enough with my dad!

"The birds and the birds!"

Well all right then.

.:..:..:.

Have you ever been stuck in a situation where no matter how hard you tried, there was no getting out of it? If you were there any longer you would probably even kill someone just to escape. Yeah, I was stuck in one of those for a few hours. I had no idea that Mr. Fugiyama knew so much about girlS. Scratch that, I had no idea that Mr. Fugiyama knew barely anything about girls.

"The birds and the birds, eh Mr. Fujiyama? Boy when it comes to girls, this guy has a lot to learn," I mumbled once I entered the computer room. The computer that was used by the others to enter the Digital World glowed brightly for a moment and a loud cry erupted from the screen and landed on the hard floor.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked looking at the tangled mess that was the Digidestined both old and new.

"Please don't ask," nearly all of them replied as they attempted to unwrap themselves, that was when I noticed these small bundles mixed in with the group.

"Woah, the digimon all returned to their in-training forms!" I exclaimed.

"Huh? Wah!" Davis gasped, I saw that he was at the bottom of the pile. I winced, that had to be hurting right now.

Yolei grabbed her small pink digimon and hugged it, "Wow...he's so cute!"

It took some time, and I had to help a few times but the group managed to untangle themselves and were all soon standing with their own digital partners. Cody was petting Upamon, "It's hard to believe that this little fella...can turn himself into such a huge creature like Digmon,"

I needed to be filled in because I didn't know who Digmon was. I saw that Kari was rubbing her back where Sora was previously sitting on her, "Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?"

"And I thought Digivolving was a tough job," Patamon huffed from his spot on top of T.k's hat.

"At least we came back to the real world safe and sound!" T.k said staring up at his partner and friend.

"Except for Biyomon and Tentomon," Sora pointed out, her face troubled. From the computer screen the two digimon stood watching us.

"Sora! Don't worry. We'll be alright, because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night," Biyomon reassured.

"Imagine. All that power, and he's afraid of the dark!" Tentomon did have a point.

"Well, you all should go home and get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow!" said Sora as she grabbed her bag, Biyomon's and Tentomon's words may have not made Sora feel completely better, but it worked a bit.

"Yeah! That's when we'll go back to the digital world, and beat the Digimon Emperor once and for all!" Davis growled clenching his fists. I wonder what happened to him?

"Come on Tai, we have to go home," Kari said shoving a disgruntle Gatomon into her bag.

"Right, see you guys tomorrow," I said to the others that were getting ready to leave as well.

I didn't waste anytime interrogating Kari about her day in the Digital World, I deserved to know what happened after what I went through with Mr. Fugiyama. As Kari explained what the Digimon Emperor had done the Davis I felt an unsettling bubbling feeling in my stomach. I either felt angry or some of mom's cooking was causing some kind of chemical reaction, but I haven't ate any of her cooking yet so...Why was I angry he was just some kid right? Just a new kid in Kari's class that I barely knew. Matt's words from last night came back to me

_That makes perfect sense Tai, you barely know him, but hey! Lets entrust him to lead a group to protect the world._

Maybe Matt had a point, why was I trusting Davis so much? How come I cared?

_**To Be Continued**_

**Final Thought: **_I have never been so thankful that there is a large computerized world separating me from all of you. I only hope that I didn't let anyone down with this chapter, so if you have questions, I'll try to answer them, and please review, for each one I feel guiltier and guiltier until I update. Until the next chapter, this is Prodigious Discourse signing out. _


End file.
